Life101
by Dark.x.Raven.x
Summary: Stevie is having troubles but doesn't want anyone to know expecially Alex but will she be able to hide them from her?   girl/girl don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place because if i did Stevie would not have died and her and Alex would so be together XD.

Alex woke with a start from someone was shaking her and saying her name. Assuming it was Justin she just rolled over and tried to ignore him. But when she was more awake Alex realized that it wasn't her brothers voice, in fact it wasn't a male voice at all, the voice belonged to her girlfriend Stevie. Upon seeing Stevie, Alex sat straight up and hugged her.

Alex yawned, "Stevie what are you doing here?" ,Alex asked just noticing that the clock read 4:30a.m.

Stevie forced a laugh, "Oh you know, just another fight with my mom. Don't worry Alex it's no big deal but, can I stay here for the night?"

Alex frowned, "Of course u can."

Stevie smiled, "Thanks babe i so owe you one."

"Nah you don't but we do need sleep. I may hate school but I'd rather have a goods nights sleep since I'm forced to go." mumbled Alex.

Laughing Stevie replied, " I totally agree."

Kissing her quicky then rolling over alex barley got out a comprehensible goodnight. Smiling and supressing a laugh Stevie climbed into the bed next to ,the now deeply asleep, Alex and settles into a deep sleep of her own. That is until they had to go to school in the morning.

***Well thats the start of my story sorry it so short and i know it probably not the greatest because I'm teribble at writing my thoughts down but at least i attempted it. Please review I would love to continue this but if it's not any good i would love the feedback on how to improve it. Thanks for reading! Lots of love Dark..x


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.

"Stevie hurry up we're going to be late!", Alex yelled up the stairs.

"Since when do you care if your late?", Stevie countered.

"Since I'm one grade away from failing History and you made me study for this test so I really want to take it!", she yelled again.

Stevie smiled, yes she had made Alex study because she couldn't believe how she could fail. All she had to do was pay attention in class and take notes, then you had the answers right there. Well it is true that Stevie had actually read the book a few times but thats beside the point.

"Alex you don't need to yell I'm right here.", Stevie laughed.

"What took you so long?" Alex asked with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Oh you know I had to put my clothes on, brush my hair and teeth, had to put my shoes on, and find my History book that you through across the room yesterday when I helped you study." Stevie listed off. She also had to make sure her spell was working that hid the bruise on her shoulder but, she didn't add that part because she didn't need Alex asking questions.

"Don't use sarcasm with me Nichols or else you'll have to pay me", Alex replied with a smirk.

"Oh lets just get to school Russo before I have to here about you being late for a week." She replied with an obviously forced frown.

They walked in silence for a while until Alex said,"My mom said you could stay for a few days if you would like."

"Thanks Alex but I don't wan't to impose." Stevie replied nervously. It's not that she didn't want to stay with Alex, it was that she was nervous.

"Stevie your not going to impose plus you didn't even ask I did." Alex replied with a smile.

"Fine but I can leave when i feel like I've over stayed my welcome.", she replied secretly only planning on staying one more night even if she didn't want to go home.

"Ugh! Fine Stevie you win." Alex replied, "Well theres the bell. Bye!"

Stevie laughed, "Well I guess she really wants to take that test."

After school Alex, Stevie, and Harper decided to hang out in the sub shop. But soon Harper decided to go down to her room and work on her homework.

When Mrs. Russo got done with her shift she asked her, " So Stevie how long do you plan on staying?"

"Oh um just one more night." she replied earning her a disaproving look from Alex.

"Are you sure hon?" Teresa asked

"Yea but I should go get clothes for another nght." Stevie said quickly. And with that she left.

Later that night after Stevie had been back for quite a while she woke up and went to get something to drink. She had gotten into another fight with her mom, well along with her boyfriend,and now it wasn't just her shoulder that hurt, it was her shoulder, her back, and her arms. Yes her mom's boyfriend was the violent type but, he never hit her mom, just her. It was one of her secrets. Another was that she cut. Those were the to secrets she kept from alex, from everyone, and those were also the reasons for her spell. But she only used the spell when she was around people. She took the spell off when she was asleep or when no one was awake. Since it was about 6:30a.m. she figured no one would be up and that she wouldn't need the spell but, soon after she sat down at the table with her water Mrs. Russo came out.

"Oh Stevie what are you doing up so early?" she asked suprised.

"Just got thirsty and I'm thinking." Stevie replied quietly.

"May I ask what your thinking about? I may be of some help." Teresa replied hopefully.

"Nothing Mrs. Russo." she lied.

Mrs. Russo noticed Stevie's arms and gasped.

"Stevie what happened?" she asked quickley walking over to her as she did so.

Stevie paniced and said, "I just fell down the stairs a few days ago but I'm fine."

Teresa not believing here story asked, "What about the cuts?" Stevie did't have an answer for that. "Stevie?"

"Just don't tell Alex, ok?" she pleaded. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.  
>Mrs. Russo looked at stevie's pleading expression and said,"Alright I wont. But we need to talk."<p>"Um, Mrs. Russo I'm really not feeling well so can we talk about this tomorrow?" or never. She added hopefully in her head.<p>

"No I'm sorry b-" but Stevie interupted before she could finish.

"Please! " Stevie pleaded.

"Alright but we are discussing this after school and you are staying here tonight." Mrs. Russo said after alot of consideration.

"Bu-" now stevie was the one cut off.

"No buts! Now stay here while I go and get the thermometer." Mrs. Russo said in a stern voice. This time Stevie did what she was told and didn't interupt. Mrs. Russo was back with thermometer in about 30 seconds. Stevie put it under her tongue and patiently waited for the she heard a beep. Unfortunatly so did Mrs. Russo and she snatched it from Stevie, probably knowing she would lie if she had a temperature.

"No school for you today. You have a fever of 102.3. Now go upstairs and go back to sleep." She replied pushing Stevie toward the stairs. Again Stevie did as she was told but, it was only because she was so tired she was practically dead on her feet.  
>.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. Hour Later.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.<p>

"Stevie wake up!" Alex yelled for the fourth time, just as her mom walked in the room.

"Alex leave her alone. She is not going to school today." She whispered quickly.

"Wait. What? Why not?" Alex asked suprised.

"She is sick." Mrs. Russo said simply, " Now hurry up, you don't want to be late."

Oh great. Alex thought, now I 'm going to be worried about her all day.  
>.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.<p>

"Hey Alex! Where's Stevie?" Harper asked with a tight smile.

"Harper why you asking if you don't care?" Alex asked irritated. This was the main reason Harper didn't know about Stevie and Alex's relationship. Harper and Stevie couldn't stand each other but, Stevie didn't make it quite as obvious. But recently Alex was beginning to really dislike Harper.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Your always hating on Stevie. You may think your doing a good job hiding it but your not and I'm getting sick of your atittude towards her!" Alex half yelled.

"Well Alex if you really think that then maybe we shouldn't be friends!" She yelled back.

"Fine!" Alex yelled and started to walk to spanish.

"Wait! Am I still living with you guys?" Harper yelled after her but Alex was gone.  
>.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.<p>

Really really sorry it's short and that it took so long but I was busy and now I have writters block! 


End file.
